


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Leodora_Lupin



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Reader believes in Jack, Romance, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodora_Lupin/pseuds/Leodora_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of believing, and maybe some encouragement from Jamie, (Y/N) wanted to meet Jack Frost. She decided that every year around Christmas she would open her window and sing her favourite carol in the hopes that he would hear and investigate. He doesn't show. But what if he had been listening since the very beginning and was just as anxious to meet her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

It is getting closer and closer to Christmas and everyone in Burgess was really looking forward to the holiday. Especially one sixteen year old (H/C) haired girl, (Y/N). She has always loved winter and, being the babysitter of Jamie and Sophie Bennett, believes in things she probably would have outgrown if it wasn't for them. For example, she believes in Jamie's friend, Jack Frost. Only because no-one, not even Jamie, can describe someone in such detail without them being real. She has always wanted to meet him, so every time it gets closer and closer to Christmas, she opens her window and sings carols, hoping that he can hear her.

(Y/N) opens her bedroom window and leans halfway out, admiring the stars and the moon. Breathing in the crisp air, she readies herself, hoping that maybe this year, he will hear her. "I really can't stay~" she pauses...nothing.  
"I've got to go away~" still nothing. (Y/N) closes her eyes and decides to just go for it.  
"This evening has been, So very nice.  
My mother will start to worry, Father will be pacing the floor.  
So really I better scurry, Maybe just a half a drink more~..." (Y/N) starts getting into the song, no longer focusing on anything but the song.  
"The neighbours might think...Say, what's in this drink?  
I wish I knew how, To break this spell.  
I ought to say no, no, no.  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried.  
I really can't stay~"

"Baby, It's cold outside~" (Y/N)'s eyes fly open at the other voice joining in with her. She blinks, uncomprehending what she is seeing. A...boy? A floating boy right in front of her... A floating boy right in front of her with white hair and a mischievous smile. "Hey, you gonna stair at me all the time or introduce yourself?" The boy says laughing. Snapping out of her daze she replies "(Y/N)".  
"huh?" he looks at her shocked, laughter died down.  
"My name, It's (Y/N)"  
"Wait...You can see me?" the boy looked exited.  
"And hear you...Who are you and how are you doing that?" He seems more confused now.  
"Jack Frost...and doing what?"  
"Oh! No way Jack Frost!" she looks at him for confirmation, when he nods she continues.  
"Well that explains how you are floating outside my window. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing." Now it was (Y/N)'s turn to look confused.  
"You heard me singing? I didn't think you were even listening."  
"Are you kidding?! I've been listening since you started two years ago, it's the highlight of my Christmas." Jack says looking all kinds of sincere and adorable. Then his signature smirk appears, "Wanna invite me in? cause 'baby, it's cold outside'" he says laughing.  
"I bet you don't even feel the cold." She replies smartly, blushing and allowing him in non-the-less.  
"True, but I wanted to spend some time with you this Christmas, after all, you always sing to me." He says with a smile, not a mischievous one but a smile that shows me how honest he is being. "Alright, how about we watch Frozen?"  
"What's it about?"  
"It's about a princess that has icy powers-"  
"awesome, lets watch it!" he interrupts, causing (Y/N) to laugh.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Halfway through the film and Anna has just found the castle of ice, Jack feels a weight on his shoulder. He looks down to see (Y/N) has fallen asleep and her head fell on his shoulder. Smiling at the sight, he loves how adorable she looks. "You have no idea how adorable you are do you?...Plus singing to me every Christmas for the past two years...I love you, you know?...you probably don't...but I do hope there is room in your heart for me because...baby...It's cold outside."


End file.
